B
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 48. Synopsis Black attempts to thwart the Shadow Triad's efforts, but Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus attack him. Since the Shadow Triad cannot reach the basement, they leave the area. Black, however, meets up with Brycen, and takes the other way to the basement, through the library. As Black finds the Dark Stone, a great tragedy happens. Chapter Plot Nite holds Black, who demands of Thundurus, Landorus and Tornadus to release the Gym Leaders. The Shadow Triad laughs, as a kid like Black cannot make such demands. Thus, Landorus slams Nite and Black away. The Shadow Triad comment that the Gym Leaders thought they had the advantage, but they all had been defeated in the end. The Team Plasma grunts come to the Shadow Triad, reporting that they could not find the Dark Stone. The Shadow Triad understand, and confront Hawes, who is in charge of the museum. They believe they only pretended that they have the Dark Stone, but instead have hidden it. Lenora states the triad is quite perceptive. She explains they have placed the stone in the basement and locked it with a key. However, the key got destroyed by the attacks from Landorus, Tornadus and Thundurus. The triad is displeased, and Lenora adds that the entrance is sealed and cannot be opened by force. Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus attempt to attack the entrance, but it remains unscratched. Lenora becomes smug, for bringing the powerful Pokémon only stopped their mission. The Shadow Triad believe there is another way in, and remind with the Gym Leaders captured, there is nobody else that could stop them. They look at Black, who is not unconscious. Instead of beating him up, the Shadow Triad announce they will retreat. The Shadow Triad has Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus take the Gym Leaders away, which Black watches in shock. Lenora looks to Black, and winks to him. Black is in distress, wondering what could he do with the Gym Leaders captured. However, thinking of Lenora's wink, thinking that she is entrusting him with the mission. Suddenly, Brycen appears, asking Black if he is okay. Black is surprised to see Brycen, and asks how did he even escape the trap. Brycen explains Lenora distracted the Shadow Triad with her talk. Black is relieved, and explains to Brycen that there may be another way in to the basement. Brycen asks how can he be sure, to which Black explains he already went into the basement already, where he had the Gym Battle against Lenora. He reminds there is a puzzle in the library, which allows the trainer to enter the basement once the puzzle is solved. Black goes to use that mechanism, but seeing how resistant this entrance is, Black considers leaving it as it is. Brycen refuses, for there is another solution. He reminds Team Plasma could return, with even more power to break in. To remember how he got in, Black has Musha devour his dream, and reminds himself where to move around the library, which book to open and which button to press. He believes that is why Lenora wanted her to be with the Gym Leaders, as he knows how to get in: to take the Dark Stone in cas ehtey were defeated. Black sees the Dark Stone on the table, but a mman behind Brycen maliciously comments that he also sees it, whose Pokémon attacks Black. Black is terrified, as Brycen undisguises himself, revealing to be a Team Plasma grunt. The grunt passes the Dark Stone to the man behind him: Ghetsis. Black mutters his name, to which Ghetsis states he is one of the Seven Sages. He even thanks Black, for without his efforts, he wouldn't have even reached this place. Black struggles to get up, but Ghetsis states that Black should lie down. Without further ado, Ghetsis and the grunt leave to meet up with the king at the meeting point. Black falls down, and curses this predicament. Ghetsis flies off, and reaches N at the Dragonspire Tower. He apologizes to N, and gives the Dark Stone. N smiles, for he has waited long enough to see the dragon of Ideals. N asks of Zekrom to unseal itself, to bring out N's ideals to liberate all Pokémon: Zekrom, who emerges. Elsewhere, the Shadow Triad reports to Ghetsis that they have captured the Gym Leaders, including Lenora's husband. However, they notice that one of the Gym Leaders has escaped, and only left an ice sculpture behind. Ghetsis comments Brycen is way better at tricking people, but it does not matter, for they have completed their mission. The real Brycen walks to Black, and seeing the mask, realizes that Black was fooled by the imposter. Brycen sees the Dark Stone has been stolen, and Zekrom has been awakened already by now, and looks at the computer. Elsewhere, an old man, named Drayden, at Opelucid City, is contacted. Brycen reports to him what happened to the Dark Stone, and asks what is about the other stone. Brycen opens the hatch, showing the Light Stone. Drayden suspects that the enemy knew it was in the same place. Since the enemy has awakened Zekrom, in order to restore the balance, Drayden comments they have to do the same with the Light Stone. Thus, the dragon of Truth, Reshiram, needs to be awakened as well. Brycen turns around, seeing the Light Stone rolling to Black. Brycen thinks for a bit, then tells Drayden he is passing everything to him. He grabs Black and places him on his shoulder, stating the training ahead will not be easy, but he needs to grow stronger. Debuts Pokémon *Eelektross (Ghetsis') Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 48 chapters